Sombras
by Cynder94
Summary: Él siempre está ahí. Su sombra siempre los acompaña. Los rodea. Siempre. Y es que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidarlo jamás. / Para el reto "Espejo de Oesed".


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _no me pertenece, es obra de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia participa en el reto _Espejo de _Oesed del foro _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black._

La historia está inspirada en la canción _The End_, de Pearl Jam. Os la recomiendo.

Él siempre está ahí. Su sombra siempre los acompaña. Los rodea. Siempre. Y es que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidarlo jamás.

**Sombras.**

_Últimamente no he podido dormir_

_pensando en todo aquello que pudimos llegar a vivir._

**I**

_Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio. Se tumbaron uno junto al otro sobre la hierba, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche. _

_Sabiendo que se les acababa el tiempo, Fred buscó su mano a tientas. La estrechó con fuerza. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera. No importaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el fantasma de la guerra era demasiado pesado como para ahuyentarlo. La separación cada vez estaba más cerca. Y más, y más… Solo quedaban unas horas._

Tengo miedo_, quiso susurrar. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle que por quien temía no era por ella misma, sino por él? Así que calló. Porque lo cierto era que Fred ya lo sabía. Calló y dejó que los segundos, los minutos, se escurrieran lentamente, deslizándose entre ambos._

_El amanecer los sorprendió mirando al cielo, todavía inmóviles._

_Cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron su piel y Fred la miró con tristeza, Hermione supo que el final había llegado. Y al besarlo no pudo evitar pensar que, quizá, aquella fuera la última vez que lo hiciera…_

_La última vez…_

**II**

A duras penas consigue contener el grito que nace en su garganta. Se incorpora de golpe de la cama, tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos de la pesadilla. Del recuerdo.

Una gota de sudor frío resbala desde su sien, ella tiembla descontroladamente. La respiración agitada, el dolor en el pecho.

Cierra los ojos y todavía puede verlo ahí, frente a ella. Sonriéndole.

Más de un año. Un año desde que partió junto a Harry y Ron en busca de los Horrocruxes. Un año desde que se despidió de él en la entrada de La Madriguera.

Y, cuando creía que comenzaba a olvidar, cuando empezaba a creer que el pasado podía realmente dejarse atrás, comprendió que no es tan sencillo. Nunca lo ha sido.

Siempre extrañará a Fred.

**III**

_No supieron de boca de cuál de los dos escapó la primera excusa. Simplemente ocurrió. Se disculparon con sus amigos, con sus familias, en voz baja y abandonaron el Gran Comedor precipitadamente. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos, él con la voz temblorosa._

_No debieron acudir a Hogwarts. No debieron asistir al homenaje a los caídos en la Segunda Guerra. Pero, sobre todo, no debieron huir. _

_Aunque no pudieran evitarlo._

_Cada rincón, cada pasillo les recordaba a él. Todo. Así que cuando George se levantó de la mesa, ella se apresuró a seguirlo._

_Perdieron la noción del tiempo, deambularon en silencio por el castillo que tan bien conocían. No supieron cuánto habían caminado, cuántos minutos habían transcurrido._

_La puerta ante la que se detuvieron al fin era muy gruesa, de roble, y de color marrón oscuro, casi negro. Ni siquiera supieron qué los empujó a entrar. Quizá solo necesitaban un refugio, un lugar alejado del mundo donde poder seguir llorando su pérdida._

_La sala estaba completamente vacía, con la única excepción de un inmenso espejo, alto hasta el techo. Su hermoso marco dorado agitó algo en la mente de Hermione. Un recuerdo, quizá. No obstante, por más que lo intentó, no pudo aprehenderlo._

_Con pasos temblorosos Hermione se enfrentó al objeto, esperando ver en él su propio reflejo. Los labios secos, los ojos enrojecidos por causa de las emociones que el homenaje había despertado en ellos. La permanente sombra de tristeza en la mirada. Y, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que encontró._

_Durante unos segundos creyó que había enloquecido definitivamente. Luego, el susurro angustiado de George le hizo saber que también él veía algo, algo que no debería estar ahí._

_Solo cuando Fred le sonrió desde el espejo comprendió ante qué se encontraba. El espejo de Oesed; sus más profundos anhelos, sus más intensos deseos, reflejados en un cristal._

**IV**

Han pasado ocho días desde la visita a Hogwarts, desde la conmemoración. Desde su encuentro con el espejo. Inhala hondo, incapaz de apartar la imagen de Fred, atrapado al otro lado del vidrio, de su cabeza.

Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira.

Y, lo cierto, es que hacía tiempo que hacer llegar el aire a los pulmones no resultaba tan doloroso.

Cierra los ojos y entierra la cabeza en la almohada. Su olor sigue ahí.

**V**

_George respiraba agitadamente, casi tanto como ella. Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía ser consciente de ello. Ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de la presencia de George. Todo lo que importaba estaba ante ella._

_Desde el espejo Fred la saludó con afecto. Mechones del cabello pelirrojo, de un intenso color llameante, caían desordenados sobre su frente. Sus ojos color avellana brillaban emocionados, acompañando la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Parecía feliz._

_Ella se inclinó sobre el vidrio, casi tocándolo con la nariz, incapaz de creer todavía lo que estaba viendo. Parpadeó rápidamente, pero la imagen no cambió. Él seguía ahí, sonriéndole. Inmutable._

_Se le veía mayor, el rostro era más adulto y unas diminutas arrugas empezaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos cuando él sonreía. Sí, había crecido. Unos años, quizá._

_Los años que le fueron arrebatados tiempo atrás. _

_Fred extendió la mano hacia ella pero sus dedos chocaron contra el cristal. Hermione lo imitó pero el espejo seguía ahí, entre ambos, separándolos._

_Fred…_

_Se dejó caer en el suelo, derrotada. Los puños apoyados contra el cristal, la cabeza gacha. Fred no regresaría. Jamás. Se había ido para siempre y, con él, tantos sueños, tantas promesas…_

**VI**

Unas puertas más allá, al otro lado del pasillo, George observa su reflejo con atención en el espejito del cuarto de baño. Su rostro pálido y ojeroso le devuelve la mirada con pesadez.

Cierra los ojos pero la imagen no desaparece. Sigue ahí, en su cabeza. Atormentándolo.

Se apoya contra el lavabo, las manos afirmadas en sus bordes, sosteniéndose. Los escalofríos no han desaparecido, la respiración todavía es irregular. Abre el grifo con dedos temblorosos. El agua fría lo reconforta ligeramente, se concede unos segundos de margen para calmarse. No lo consigue por completo.

Siempre ha sabido que jamás podrá olvidar a Fred. Desde que él se fue enfrentarse a su reflejo no es más que una tortura. Y es que, a pesar de que sabe que es su imagen la que le devuelve la mirada, el rostro no es solo el suyo, sino también el de su hermano. Los gestos, las expresiones, son las de Fred.

Se mira y lo ve a él.

**VII**

_Fue Hermione la primera que entró en la sala. Él la siguió sin decir nada. Pequeñas motas de polvo bailoteaban a su alrededor y George tuvo que contener un estornudo. _

_Cuando la joven se colocó delante del espejo él comprendió que no se hallaban ante un objeto normal y corriente. Hermione palideció ligeramente y sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa._

_Ansioso por entender el por qué de su reacción se acercó a ella y dedicó toda su atención al objeto._

_Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Confuso, se volvió hacia Hermione, sin comprender el por qué de su agitación. Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de lágrimas, pero ella parecía decidida a retenerlas. _

_Observó la imagen del espejo con más atención. Su reflejo le guiñó un ojo._

—_¿Fred…? —murmuró. Su hermano asintió desde el otro lado del cristal con entusiasmo. A George le temblaron las rodillas de la impresión._

_Aún sin apartar la mirada del vidrio pudo ver que Hermione se estremecía a su lado. También ella podía verlo…_

_Su gemelo apoyó la palma sobre el cristal, con los dedos estirados. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él pero George permaneció inmóvil._

_Fred se había ido. Se había ido para siempre. Ese Fred que le sonreía desde el interior del espejo no era el verdadero. Su sonrisa no era real. No podía serlo._

_Y, a pesar de todo, sintió que podría olvidar esos pequeños detalles. Sintió que podría creer que su hermano había regresado. Durante unos instantes pensó que sería buena idea quedarse allí para siempre, junto a Fred._

_Y es que, por primera vez en un año se sentía casi completo. A su manera, su gemelo volvía a estar ahí. Su reflejo, su simple sombra, era mejor que nada. Que volver a perderlo._

_Sí, quiso quedarse allí. Para siempre. Pero entonces Hermione dio un paso adelante, interponiéndose entre él y el cristal, y la visión de su hermano desapareció. La contempló con cautela. Ella sí colocó su mano sobre el vidrio y su expresión le hizo saber que también ella lo estaba sintiendo._

_No sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando ella cayó al suelo George tuvo la certeza de que el objeto era peligroso. Antes de permitirse dudar, agarró a Hermione de la mano, la obligó a incorporarse e, ignorando sus protestas, sus forcejeos, la arrastró fuera de la sala lo más rápidamente que pudo. Sin permitirse dudar. Porque, sabía que si lo hacía, quizá nunca consiguiera apartar la mirada del reflejo._

_Al abandonar la habitación, sintiendo como parte de él había quedado atrás, junto al espejo, supo que esa última imagen de su hermano lo perseguiría durante mucho tiempo._

**VIII**

Alza la cabeza. En esta ocasión es su propio rostro, pálido, el que le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la ausencia de su oreja, de las profundas marcas violetas bajo los ojos, de la tristeza grabada en cada uno de sus rasgos, las similitudes con su hermano siguen siendo demasiadas.

Resopla. Hubo un tiempo en el que apenas soportaba mirar su imagen reflejada. Y, cuando creyó que comenzaba a superarlo, tuvo que tropezarse con el maldito espejo. El espejo de Oesed.

Creyó que nunca volvería a ver la sonrisa de su hermano. Jamás.

Y, aunque sabe que el Fred del espejo no era real, aunque sabe que no era más que un producto de sus delirios, cada vez que sus ojos se posan sobre su propio reflejo la visión de su hermano riendo lo asalta. Eso solo lo hace sentir peor. Y es que él, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que Fred se fue, todavía se siente incapaz de sonreír abiertamente. Se pregunta si alguna vez logrará volver a hacerlo.

Dirige una última mirada al espejo. Puede que no sea Fred quien lo observa fijamente, pero su hermano siempre está con él. Siempre. Y es que el espejo de Oesed no es el único capaz de mostrarle aquello que anhela, aquello que ansia.

Gemelos idénticos. Dos mitades de un todo, necesitados el uno del otro.

Es consciente de que todos lo extrañan, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, sus amigos. Pero él… Su sufrimiento va más allá. Su angustia no se calma. No consigue olvidar por completo.

Lo sabe bien, nunca podrá librarse del fantasma de su hermano. La sombra de sus recuerdos, el dolor de su pérdida nunca lo abandonarán. Imperecederos, imposibles de borrar. Él siempre lo acompaña. E, incluso así, le falta algo. Le falta él. Su risa.

Abandona el baño sin mirar atrás. Solo una persona en esa casa puede entenderlo. No sabe por qué, no sabe por qué precisamente ella, pero la necesita. Ellos dos son los únicos anclados en el pasado, los únicos incapaces de ignorar los recuerdos.

La madera del pasillo cruje bajo sus pies. La puerta de su habitación está cerrada y George sabe que ella está dentro.

**IX**

_Los ojos sin vida, clavados en el techo del Gran Comedor. Muertos._

_George sostenía la gélida mano de su gemelo. Sus dedos se habían crispado sobre los de Fred sin que él se diera cuenta. No quería soltarlo. Si alguien le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera, incluso si le hubiera ordenado hacerlo, él hubiera sido incapaz._

_Lo cierto es que nada importaba. Nada tenía sentido._

_Desde que Fred ya no estaba…_

_El vacío era tan intenso, tan abrumador, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día podría remitir. Fred era más que su hermano, más que su amigo. Era parte de sí mismo._

_Y en el mismo momento en que lo perdió a él también se perdió a sí mismo._

_Sin el valor suficiente para sostener por más tiempo la mirada inerte de su hermano, alzó el rostro. Frente a él Hermione observaba la escena en silencio. No lloraba y, sin embargo, George supo de inmediato que el dolor que sentía era casi tan intenso como el suyo propio._

_Rodeado de toda su familia, de los sollozos, los lamentos de todos aquellos con los que había crecido, George se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que ella era la única que podría comprender cómo se sentía él._

_Y es que el dolor que sentía en el pecho no podía expresarse a través de palabras. No podía ser sofocado con lágrimas._

**X**

Un único rayo de sol, que se cuela tímidamente a través de la rendija de las cortinas, ilumina la habitación.

Su cama está vacía. Es la de Fred la que está ocupada. El pequeño bulto reposa ovillado sobre la colcha. Él se acerca lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

—¿Hermione…? —Ella se vuelve al escuchar su voz. George traga saliva. A pesar de la penumbra puede percibir claramente su expresión desolada—. ¿No puedes dormir? —pregunta, aunque ya conoce la respuesta.

La muchacha tarda unos segundos en responder.

—No —murmura al fin—. No… desde que encontramos el espejo.

George suspira. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué puede decir? No lo sabe. El mismo deseo, la certeza de que este jamás se cumplirá, los une irremediablemente.

Desearía poder sentarse junto a ella, hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Sobre las pesadillas que lo asaltan cada noche. Pero no puede hacerlo. Porque no sabría qué decir.

No obstante, Hermione parece leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? —pregunta con un hilo de voz—. No puedo dejar de pensar en… —Se interrumpe de golpe. Antes de que él responda ya se ha dado la vuelta, quedando de nuevo de cara a la pared. Casi como si quisiera protegerse, como si no quisiera que George se diera cuenta de que sus ojos se han humedecido.

George no responde. Tan solo se tumba a su lado y la abraza con fuerza. La espalda de ella queda en contacto con su pecho y Hermione se encoge contra él. Desearía poder encontrar las palabras correctas para confortarla, pero no puede hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo él mismo no encuentra consuelo. No puede evitar pensar que el espejo los enloqueció aquella tarde. Ahora, miren donde miren, la sombra de Fred los rodea.

Cuando los dedos de George se cierran sobre los suyos, Hermione no puede evitar recordar aquella última noche que compartió con Fred.

Cierra los ojos un instante. El calor de la mano de George la alivia en cierta medida. Su respiración la calma. No está sola. Hay alguien que la comprende, que comparte su dolor.

Y, así, rodeada de su olor, de su hermano, de sus cosas, todavía puede sentir que una parte de Fred sigue allí, con ella. Con ellos. Su sombra, su fantasma.

Siempre.

_Y aunque a veces desearía que solo quedásemos los dos_

_todavía siento que hay alguien más en esta habitación._

**Fin.**


End file.
